Smash Bros Melee: This Means War!
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Sequel to "The Third Place".Sony craves to avenge Nintendo and they actually have a threatening plan! But can our Smashers be bothered to save Nintendo when they have personal problems of their own? Humour.yaoi.G&W drug weirdness
1. Chapter 1 Bad News

**Smash Bros Melee: This means War!**

Summary:Sequel to "The Third Place".Sony craves to avenge Nintendo and they actually have a threatening plan! But can our Smashers be bothered to save Nintendo when they have personal problems of their own? (Humour/yaoi/G&W drug weirdness)

**D-Angel:** Do you remember a while ago when an author called Dark Angel promised to post up the sequel to her rather successful 'Smash Bros Melee: In The Third Place?' . Well naturally that was me, and here it is. It's only taken me around a year to bother to post up the first chapter and boy a lot has happened. I've had my old fanfiction (dot) net account banned because of some little fucker, so naturally I lost all my stories (Including the prequel to this story :o). But never mind, I still live on and I will rebuild my huge archive of yaoi stories.

**Kirby:** Yey for Darky!

**D-Angel:** Anyways, here it is (finally). For the people that have not read the prequel, do not worry, it was a load of randomness and hardly made any sense, despite that it did have a storyline. This one does have a storyline though since somehow I've managed to develop my writing skills (Probably thanks to my LEGEND of an English teacher!). Yey me, I'm predicted an A in A/s English literature (Did the exam last week! Omg!).

Ahem, anyways, this story has been rated T, but will most likely rise to an M due to:

Strong language

Suggestive adult themes

Yaoiness (Naturally)

Mention of drugs and brothels

And a load of violence, as always

So yeah, that's all :P Read on and enjoy!

oooooooooooo

It's been a year and bit since the Smash Bro crew thrashed Sony in the tournament. Now everyone has settled back down and used to their old routines. Now, open the book and read on…….

oooooooooooo

oooooooooooo

**Chapter 1: Bad news**

oooooooooooo

_Dream Land: Kirby's Crib: The office room: 14:21pm: Friday 12th September 2003_

" But it's so blatantly unfair!" Kirby grumbled with a cigar in his mouth as he again pointed angrily with his short pink hands at the advert in the magazine on the desk in front of him. He leaned back on his chair taking a huge drag of his cigar. Shigeru Miyamoto rolled his eyes as if it was typical of Kirby to complain over something like this.

" I mean, why does Crash Bandicoot get to have an advert where he is lying in bed with four, that's right, _four _nice looking ladies one happening to be my ex!"

" Well Kirby, this just shows that Sony are desperate," Mr. Miyamoto started to explain; he was sitting opposite Kirby on the other side of the desk. Kirby stubbed his cigar violently against the ashtray to the right of him

" Look Shigsy! Waves the magazine advert in Mr. Miyamoto's face Look, Crash has even got that sparkle in his teeth as he smiles smugly, you know, like they have on those corny toothpaste adverts."

Shigeru groaned, Kirby could really be a pain in the ass at times, like now.

" God, Kirby-san…"

" Hey, don't 'Kirby-san' me! This advert is a disgrace!"

" Kirby! It's only promoting the fact that Crash has gone multi-format," Mr. Miyamoto grumbled sounding very pissed off, he then calmed a little," That means he's now on X-Box, Game-Cube and Game-Boy advance."

Kirby slammed the magazine back down," So? Moving to the X-box is nothing to be proud of."

" Oh and look Kirby, notice how it says ' He's got to have them all' meaning for one that he has to have all the girls and for two…."

" For God's sake! Can I ask my question now?" Kirby asked with his teeth gritted. Mr. Miyamoto nodded and then leant back on his chair.

" Can I have an advert with loads of sexy girls round me? I mean, if Crash is allowed surely anyone else is," Kirby asked, his blue eyes widened sweetly and he gave Shigeru a huge smile.

" Sorry Kirby, but you are aimed at more of a kiddy audience," Mr. Miyamoto sighed, Kirby frowned yet again and stubbornly banged his small pink stubby hands against the desk.

" Man! You see, that's where everyone is going wrong especially my creator, Mr. Sakurai," Kirby bitterly hissed," If only I had an image like Conker had, you know, at least then I could reveal my true colours on my games."

Shigeru shook his head, he sighed to himself.

" Kirby, if you had an advert like Crash's then we will also be seen as desperate," Shigeru clarified, Kirby slowly started to turn red. You see, Kirby is like a chameleon; he changes colours depending on his mood or situation. Obviously he started to turn red because he was becoming angered.

" But, you fool, if I had an advert with loads of nice looking honeys advertising my new game then it will sell better!" Kirby protested," I'm not bothered that my new game doesn't have any ladies in it, well only slightly, but still people will buy it coz they'll think there's ladies in it right? And then they realize there's not, but they'll be brainwashed by the game by then so…."  
" Hmm, not a bad idea Kirby," Mr. Miyamoto," But why tell me? You'd better tell your father."

Kirby was still red," Shigsy! Mr. Sakurai isn't my father! Just because he created me, it does not mean I'm his son!"

" Whatever," He replied he then climbed off the chair he was on," Anyway, I have a meeting with my son." Kirby looked confused and he turned back to his original pink colour; one eyebrow rose up and tilted his head sideways.

" Who's your son?" Kirby asked inquiringly.  
" Mario of course."  
Kirby slammed his head hard onto the desk.

_The mushroom kingdom: The castle: 15:01pm_

" Mama mia! I've gotta meet.a up with Mr. Miyamoto in.a half an hour!" Mario cried to himself as he searched for his flying cap. He then heard some giggling and other noises from the room next to him I including a few Waaahhh's.

" That stupid Wario," Mario hissed, Peach was still going out with that fat slob of a thing named Wario if you hadn't have already guessed. He wasn't the only one that was jealous though.

" I'm not loved!" Waluigi sniffed, he was sitting out in the courtyard he then saw Luigi and Daisy skipping out the castle hand in hand and giggling. He looked up and saw a few vines and had an idea shortly afterwards.

Yoshi was in his room doing some break dancing as he did every Friday at 3 o'clock, he was happy because he could now speak a basic vocabulary. Unfortunately a tennis ball had damaged his voice box a little so he would never be able to say certain words, another bad thing was that at times he pronounced his B's as W's and his P's as T's. As you can guess, we are going to have some fun whenever Yoshi speaks.

_F-zero race center: Big Blue track: 15:43pm_

Captain Falcon was smug; he had just come first in the semi-finals of the F-Zero champion cup. He was polishing his lovely little racing ship called ' Blue Falcon'.

" Hey you prick," Samurai Goroh greeted, pure bitterness was evident in his stupid voice," Heard a new racer will be joining us tomorrow."

" Laughs He or she will be no match for ' Da Master' like innit?" Falcon said trying to be a rude boy but failing miserably.

" Heard he's pretty good, maybe even better than you." Falcon laughed again, Samurai was freaked when Falcon did not stop laughing till after five minutes or so.

" Anyway, yes, I will be looking forward to meet this new boy," Falcon said," and I say boy because he is obviously not a man yet." Samurai shrugged his shoulders still feeling freaked he then turned to his own racing ship, it was pink and he called it the ' Fire Stingray' even though it only had this yellow _flames _on the pink tail end.

" Why the hell is your ship pink? You batty boy!" Falcon sneered, another ship then pulled up into the docking bay, it was yellow with a little purple on the windscreen. Falcon's grin widened as the door of the 'Spark Moon' opened, out stepped a young girl, her sleek brown hair was tied high up and sort of flowed down into bunches, a pair of pink love hearted goggles were round her head. She wore a very tight pink top and knee length red trousers, her pierced belly button was blatantly on show. On her hands she wore long love heart gloves, on her shoulders love hearted shoulder pads and on her feet, yep you guessed, yellow boots. He name was Princia Ramode, and at sixteen she was the youngest human member of the F-zero team. And yes, Falcon fancied her like fuck!

" Hey, Princia," Falcon smiled he leaned against his ship, but realized Samurai had moved it out the way so he fell straight back onto the ground. Princia laughed her head off and then check herself out in the reflection of Falcon's ship. Dr. Stewart then made his way over after getting out his yellow ship called the 'Golden Fox'. He was quite an old man, well to Falcon anyway, he also had an odd voice.

Falcon's phone then started to ring; he sat up and smoothly pulled out his phone and flipped the cover open.

" Hello, Captain Falcon speaking."

" Hey, it's Samus."  
" Hey Sam, what's up? Wait lemme guess, Scott's dumped you and you want to go out with me again…"

" N…."  
"Wait, give me a few moments to think on it… Ok, yeah, I may as well go out with you again."

" No! Listen you stupid bastard, Scott and I wonder if we can borrow your bounty hunting ship seeing as both of ours are in the repair shop?"  
Falcon grumbled to himself then said in a sighing manner that they could borrow his bounty hunting ship. He clicked his phone shut. The F-zero team tried not to laughed.

" Shut up," Falcon snarled then walked off in a huff.

_RPG__ Land__: Marth and Roy's property: 16:02pm_

Roy's sword clashed against Marth's sharp blade, he swished his brown auburnish hair from his bright blue eyes that were focused on the bluenette opposite him. Marth's mouth formed a small grin as he again dodged another one of Roy's sword attacks.

" Come on Roy, hit me with all you got!" Marth exclaimed raising his sword once again countering Roy's strike. Roy angrily cried out and sliced his sword vertically towards Marth. The blue haired prince swiftly stepped out the way off the attack and then slid behind the younger boy, he then swished his sword horizontal towards his neck. Roy froze as the blade pressed against his neck.

" Tch, If I was a baddie I would have killed you by now," Marth explained he pulled his cold blade away from Roy's neck and then slid it back into it's sheath. Roy sighed then adjusted his head crown; he starred into Marth's serious blue eyes then looked down with shame at the lush green grass.

" I should just give up fighting," Roy whispered," I'm useless." Marth gasped then grabbed hold of the nineteen year old's gloved hand.

" You're far from useless Roy, everyone has their off days," Marth explained softly caressing the brunettes hand. Roy sniffed a little trying not to cry, he then leaned back onto Marth and starred at the masses of trees and meadows that were in front of them. Roy then pulled away swiftly and got into his fighting pose.

" That's the spirit Roy!" Marth smiled he rotated and went into his fighting pose, Roy started to spin his blade with both his hands as the rhythm increased a fire like glow started to shine from his sword. Marth pulled his blade out quickly as Roy unleashed his attack, he quickly deflected the fireballs that Roy had let loose, the brunette screamed and leapt out the way as the fireballs came hurtling back in his direction. Back on his feet he ran over to Marth swinging his sword forward dramatically, the blunette dodged the first slash but Roy's leg smartly slipped round Marth's causing him to fall onto the bluenette instantly pinning him down on the soft grass.

" Impressive," Marth managed to say as Roy's body mass pinned him, Roy placed his sword down and then softly pressed his lips against Marth's. The bluenette grinned then also let go of his sword as Roy went in for another kiss.

_The Third Place: Bandicoot land: Crash's pad: 10:21am: Saturday 13th September_

" Shut up," Crash hissed he banged his fists hard against the desk he then silently hissed in pain because what he had done had hurt him.

" Believe it or not Crash!" His creator snarled," You're a failure! The only way you'll become popular again is if Nintendo was to die!" Crash's frown then formed into a grin.

" If Nintendo was to die, ey?" The Bandicoot smiled.

" Not to mention Microsoft's X-Box," His creator added," Man those bastards are selling better than our company at the moment."

" Hmmm, if we were to kill X-Box and all Nintendo consoles then…. Then I will be famous! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!"

" The launch of PS3 should do the trick."

" No! Rumor had it that Nintendo are planning to release their new console shortly after ours meaning that they could easily kill us with their next console! We must act now!" And so both Crash and his creator started to laugh, then they sat there in silence.

" So, what do we do?" Crash questioned, his creator shrugged his shoulders.

_Back in Nintendo World : DK Island: 11:01am_

" This is the life!" Donkey Kong sighed laying back on a sun chair near the ocean. Ever since the release of his album he had become even more popular than what he was before. However he had no luck with ladies yet, unlike Diddy who was dating Tiny Kong, and even Lanky Kong was dating Trixie, and Chunky was dating Dixie. DK then started to cry when he realized he needed a woman.

" sobs I'm soooo lonely," DK wailed he watched as all the Kong's swam in the ocean all having a great time with their lovers. He shuddered as Cranky started to make out with Candy Kong.

" That's it," DK huffed," I'm going to see me mate Bowser."

_The streets of Nintendo: 11:23am_

" Da da daaahhh!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed after doing a weird freaky dance to his own theme music. Ever since he had failed the rehab sessions Dr. Mario had given him he had become homeless and poor. The only way he could now make money was to busk since he did not have enough money to buy and sell drugs. The children that had watched him dance ran away crying. He cursed and then looked at the things that were in his busking bucket, a crisp packet, a few pennies, even some job offers.  
" Damn, I need drugs," Game and Watch hissed aloud," There must be a way I can get drugs without getting a proper job."

" Hey bob, I know just the way," A man in the alley behind him whispered. Mr. G and W grinned and quickly shuffled into the alley.

" Come back here at 9 tonight and then I can hopefully help you out."

Mr. G and W nodded then pulled out his notebook and wrote down what time he had to meet the dodgy looking man.

" Thanks mac!" Mr. G&W exclaimed.

" The name's Fred."

oooooooooooo

**D-Angel:** Well how's that for strange? A lot more to come :P Trust me. Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter! See ya later!

D-Angel-

02/06/05


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Smash Bros Melee: This means War!**

Summary:Sequel to "The Third Place".Sony craves to avenge Nintendo and they actually have a threatening plan! But can our Smashers be bothered to save Nintendo when they have personal problems of their own? (Humour/yaoi/G&W drug weirdness)

**D-Angel:**Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Not much else for me to say apart from thanks to Roy-Marth, who was the only person that reviewed chapter 1 :).  
Warnings? A little bit of violence, yaoiness, drug usage…. The usual, so enjoy!

oooooooooooo

oooooooooooo

**Chapter 2: New faces**

oooooooooooo

_Happy Bunny Burgers: 17:23pm: 13/09/03_

Kirby sat at one of the tables with Mewtwo, Ness and Pikachu. Pikachu had just come back from exploring the Pokemon world with Ash.

" I've always wondered, is Ash's full name Ashley?" Kirby asked munching on his bunny bacon double cheeseburger with extra-added bacon. Pikachu shook his head.

" Na, don't think so, all I know is that they call him something completely different in the Japanese series," Pikachu explained. Someone then burst into the burger bar, Kirby immediately stood to his feet.

" What's Crash doing here?" Pikachu asked.

" God you dumb ass rodent, what do you think we are? Physic?" Mewtwo and Ness exclaimed at the exact same time, they then looked at each other then back at Pikachu and felt extremely stupid. Kirby marched over Crash who was with Coco, Dr. Neo Cortex, that Polar bear dude and that young Tiger who I think is called Pura.

" Hey man, you have a lot of guts to show up in Nintendo World," Kirby hissed.

Immediately the whole Crash Team crew erupted with laughter, Kirby hated being mocked.

" Oh my God! This little pip squeak is insulting us!" Pura laughed he towered over Kirby proudly. Kirby started to turn red then pulled out his hammer and smacked it round Pura's head, the tiger went flying out the restaurant. The Nintendo folks all went 'Ohhhhhh'.

" That was my tiger! You son of a…" Coco yelled but was cut off by Ness's baseball bat crashing against her skull. Nintendo folks then went ' Ahhhhh'.

" Whoah! You stupid twat!" Crash growled he then pulled out a huge laser gun that Dr. Neo Cortex had built especially for him. He was about to fire it when he realized he had no idea on how to use it. Dr. Neo Cortex came to the side of him and explained how as Kirby leant against the table yawning. Then the laser gun was fired against one of the chairs, the chair turned into a boring realistic looking PS2 character.

" Ha! I am now called Mr. Sat! Haaa haa? Get it? Get it?" The chair said who was now not a chair obviously.

" We plan to change all you famous Nintendo characters into Sony ones! That way we will become famous and Nintendo will die!" Polar coldly snarled.

" Yeah, starting with you! Kirby!" Crash grinned manically aiming the gun at Kirby.

" Nooooo!" Kirby wailed, an innocent citizen jumped in front of the beam and perished into nothing.

" What?" Kirby said with confusion.

" Oh yeah, if someone who gets hit by the beam is seen as unable to help Sony they will disappear into thin air, we plan to hit every single Nintendo folk with this gun!" Crash said smugly, but then the gun started to make odd noises. Mewtwo had _accidentally _spilt a cup of coca cola on the gun.

" Curse you!" Dr. Neo Cortex grumbled, the Crash team quickly scurried off.

" Man we gotta warn Mr. Miyamoto!" Ness cried.

_Nintendo HQ: 18:21pm_

" Sir, Kirby, Ness, Mewtwo and Pikachu from the Smash bros team are all here to see you," Mrs. Amaya explained, she was Miyamoto's secretary and Kirby fancied her. As the four Smashers walked past her Kirby slapped her butt causing her to jump, he then flashed her a smile and winked at her. Shigeru rolled his eyes and wondered why the hell he had allowed Kirby to joined Nintendo.

" So, what brings you here?"

" It's about Sony! They plan to kill us!" Ness wailed as all four of them sat down.

" I know Sony are trying to kill us," Mr. Miyamoto explained he took a sip off the glass of water resting on his desk. Kirby and the others all gasped.

" You know?"

" Obviously, they think that they'll kill us when they release the PS3 but they are sooo wrong!" Miyamoto explained placing the glass of water back down," With our next console being released a year or so after their's they'll be in for a _big _surprise! Mwahahahahahahahaaa!"

" No Shigsy! They plan to kill us by making us all join Sony using a laser gun!" Pikachu cried out. Mr. Miyamoto started to laugh a little.

" Excuse me while I turn around and laugh aloud," He said, he spun around on his chair and burst into fits of laughter causing the Smash Bros members to frown. Kirby turned bright red.

" You God damn bastard! They're trying to kill us!" Kirby roared he jumped off his chair, he then turned pink once again," And if you don't believe us then fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." The smashers quickly hurried out the office as Shigeru called for security. Kirby slapped the secretary's butt once again as he left.

_Smash Bros Melee Arena: 20:02pm_

'_Back to life' (however do you want me) music is played as Kirby strolled into the 'Fountain of Dreams' arena_

" Hiii!" Kirby taunted as he stood opposite his opponent, Bowser.

" Kirby Vs. Bowser on a five stock match!" The commentator announced from his box. The whole crowd cheered and whooped.

" Three, two, one… Potatoes!" Kirby who was about to launch his attack looked up at the commentator.

" Ha ha! False alarm," The Commentator, say called Kevin." Ok, three, two, one…. Carrots! Haa haa!"

" Stop fucking around and start the fight!" One member of the audience growled out holding a shotgun up to the box, Kevin gulped.

" Ok, three, two, one… Go!"

Ness and Mewtwo cheered loudly for their mate Kirby as he canned Bowser. Soon after a few minutes Kirby had won the match the whole crowd was cheering like crazy.

" Thanks! Yeah I know I rule," Kirby said taking in all the praise, he then walked off the stage after doing some break-dancing. He walked along the backstage corridors towards his changing room with the press walking after him and his bodyguards walking besides him.

" Kirby? Being so small and pink, how do you fight so well?" One of the reporters asked literally shoving the mike into his face. He made stood outside his room.

" It's all about skill!" Kirby grinned before walking into his changing room, he sighed and then made his way over to his dressing table he was curious when he noticed a not stuck to the mirror. He gasped at what it read.

' You'd better watch your back pink marshmallow (if you actually have one), we'll get your friends and family first you wait and see!'

Kirby shivered then showed the note to his bodyguards.

" Don't worry Kirby, it's probably some stupid person playing a stupid trick," John the bodyguard said trying to cheer Kirby up.

" I hope so," Kirby replied quietly, he was turning slightly paler indicating that he was scared.

_Samus's__ Dressing room: 20:29pm_

" Of course Scotty baby, I'll remember the champagne," Samus said as she spoke to her boyfriend, Scott, on her mobile phone. She hung up and then placed her phone down. A sharp rapping at the door caused her to let out an irritated sigh. She opened the door and surprise, surprise there was Captain Falcon.

" Hey Sam."

" What do you want?" Samus asked immediately, she pressed a button on her helmet and her face was revealed.

" Whoah!" Falcon gasped," You've dyed your hair back to blonde!" Surely enough Samus has reverted back to her original hair colour, it suited her soft tanned skin perfectly and really set of her bright green eyes.

" Gee you think?" Samus replied back in an evident sarcastic manner. Falcon grumbled something about 'sarcastic' and 'women with spacesuits'.

" Anyway, Samus I was wondering if I could ask your of a favour?"

" If it has anything to do with 'borrowing' my plasma cannon you can forget it!"

" Oh no, I need tips," Falcon explained. Samus's eyes narrowed she looked at him with suspicion as he walked in and closed the door.

" There's this girl…" Falcon started but Samus almost immediately interrupted him.

" Is this girl Princia Ramode by any chance?"

" Yeah," Falcon asked puzzled," How did you guess?"

" Well that 'I love Princia Ramode' badge on your jacket kind of gives it away," Samus explained. Falcon looked down at the badge and went bright red before ripping it off.

" Well anyway, just play it cool round her," Samus explained," I mean, don't drool over her like you did to me." She looked up and saw Falcon scribbling some things into his notebook.

" No drooling," Falcon repeated," Got ya." He walked towards the door.

" Falcon?" Samus asked Falcon spun around.

" Yes?"  
A look of hesitation appeared on her face," Erm… Don't do anything stupid." Falcon nodded realizing that she was meant to say something else completely. He left the room leaving Samus confused with the feelings she had for him.

_The alley on the streets of Nintendo: 21:03pm_

Mr. G&W quickly rushed into the alley and was glad to see that Fred was standing there waiting for him. He was even gladder when he realized Fred was smoking a mysterious substance.

" Hey bleep dude, fancy making some good money then?" He asked, Mr. G&W nodded frantically.

" Hell yeah! I need the money for drugs," G&W explained, he then had a mild seizure and cursed the withdrawal symptoms he was experiencing.

" Well, I think you're up for this job then," The man explained leading Mr. G&W into a small building round the back of the alley. The Nintendo character glanced around the room and was amazed, there were many people playing cards, smoking and drinking alcohol, plus to Mr. G&W's happiness there were many sluttish looking ladies.

" So… How about becoming a Pimp?"

" Hell yeah!" Mr. G&W smiled," When do I start?"

_RPG__ Land: Marth's and Roy's Property: 10:21am: Sunday 14th September_

_'Everybody dance now!' _Were the words that blasted out off Marth's and Roy's stereo as they did their morning warm ups.

" one, two and one, two, three… And right punch punch!" Marth said aloud as they worked out together.

Shortly after they had finished their daily aerobic session they decided to chill outside. Both boys lay sprawled on the soft luxuriant green grass; Roy was leaning on Marth, his fingers lazily stroking Marth's blue hair. The scene was enough to even make Juliet puke.

" Long time no see," A voice then interrupted the cute little sight. Marth's blue eyes looked up and met another pair of wide blue eyes. The person that stood in front of them had a slim but yet muscular physique strands of his emerald green hair dripped in front of his attractive face. A golden head crown was placed round his head, like both Marth and Roy he was wearing a cape though his was green on the outside but black on the other, he also wore a pair of black trousers, long black boots with silver buckles, he wore a green, red and black jacket and finally had black shoulder armor with swirly patterns made out of gold. An impressive looking blade was attached to his black and silver belt.

" Kosho?" Marth stuttered, the green haired boy nodded in reply grinning sweetly at both boys. The both stood up and examined Kosho with more care.

" My eyes are deceiving me!" Roy gasped.

" I don't think so Roy, I'm here and definitely not dead," Kosho said his grin widened.

_11:31am_

After a cup of tea and some crumpets Kosho had just about explained what he was doing here. Now obviously you readers are oblivious to whom Kosho actually is so I will explain, with the use of a flashback…

**_Flashback: three years ago_**

Marth, who was at the time eighteen and Roy who was sixteen were adventuring through the lands of many kingdoms; this Kingdom they were trekking through at the time of this flashback happened to be called Hamada.

" Are we there yet?" Roy nagged as they trudged through the boring forests.

" No," Marth snapped back, he had now known Roy for four months now and was getting a little pissed off with Roy's persistent annoyance.

" Are we there yet?"

" No."

" Are we there yet?"

" Roy? Does it look like we've reached the Holy town of Hamada yet?" Roy shook his head and then slumped down onto the nearest rock.

" I'm cold, hungry and I want a hug!" Roy wept tears flowed from his big blue eyes, Marth sighed and then joined Roy giving him a hug. Something then caused Marth to pull away, a noise had made him alert. His eyes widened as a young teenage boy came scampering up to them, fear and terror were evident in his eyes.

" Run, or they'll get you too," The boy exclaimed. Marth immediately drew his blade, which was named _Falchion. _The green haired boy spun around and drew his blade. Four nasty looking soldiers came charging up to them.

" Hand over the boy, or face an agonizing death!" One of the soldiers hissed. Obviously Marth and Roy did not hand over the boy and killed all the soldiers, they were very impressed with the younger boys fighting skills.

The boy let out a huge sigh then ran his fingers through his mop of green hair.

" Hey kid? What's your name and why are you being hunted?"

" The name's Kosho Hamada, I'm Prince of this very land," He explained in a deep but gentle voice," Our Kingdoms become under attack by Dolua…."

" Dolua you say?" Marth repeated, many flashbacks flashed through his mind like a camera with a flash with a man flashing as he takes the photo. Kosho nodded in a solemn manner.

" They've forced our people into exile! Though I refuse to hand them my blade, the blade of justice."

" Blade of Justice ey?"

" Hey, does he always repeat what people tell him?" Kosho then asked Roy, the brunette nodded back almost in shame.

Well, a while later all three boys had settled down in an empty clearing of the forest. A tent was pitched in the middle of the camp and they all sat round a bright burning campfire.

" So kid how old are you?" Marth questioned.

" I'm thirteen," Kosho explained adjusting his head crown," What about yourself Marth?"

" Eighteen, Roy's sixteen."

" You two are very kind," Kosho grinned," Out of pure curiosity, are you two… dating?"

Roy immediately spat out the water he was drinking; a look of shock was also pasted on Marth's face.

" Goodness no! Roy and I are only good friends."

" Shame, you would make a cute couple. Well I may as well spill that I'm gay, it'll help avoid any surprises to happen later on."

Marth and Roy looked at each other shocked with the teenager's forwardness.

" What are your sexual preferences? I hope I'm not asking a too personal question but it would be nice to know seeing as I have told you mine."

" Straight," Marth and Roy blurted out in unity.

" Meaning we love women, not men!" Marth added.

" Whatever you say," Kosho replied sounding as if he didn't really believe Marth or Roy.

Well cutting a long story short, Kosho joined their adventuring but unfortunately was captured by a group of soldiers when he was fourteen. Both Marth and Roy presumed that he was dead after they attempted to rescue him but failed.

**_End Flashback_**

" So, you only escaped three months ago?" Marth repeated sipping on his tea.

" Yes, the things they did to me were terrible! I'd rather not speak of them," Kosho explained he then flicked some of his green hair from his face.

" And you obviously came here to see us and also you say you want to join the Smash Bro crew," Roy then said.

Kosho nodded a grin then spread across his face as he said," So… You and Marth ey?"

Marth blushed as well as Roy, Kosho's smirk widened.

" It sort of happened in the Third Place, man that place can really change someone," Marth explained he recalled on the events that had happened in the Third Place.

" I knew you were lying to me when you said that you were both straight."

" Annnyyway!" Roy said interrupting the horrible tension," How old are you now Kosho? Fifteen is it?"

" No, sixteen," Kosho explained at that precise moment he started to rub his foot against Roy's leg. However, Roy thought that Marth was doing the rubbing so therefore he was not complaining.

" You must be nineteen Roy, and you Marth are twenty-one, if I am correct." Both boys nodded in reply, Marth jumped a little when a foot started to stroke _his _leg. He glanced at the look on Kosho's face and immediately guessed that the green haired teenager was trying to seduce him. But, little did he know that it was Roy that was stroking his leg! The pissed off Marth kicked Kosho in the shin, Roy was surprised when Kosho cried out in pain. The whole rubbing thing then ceased.

" Ow, Marth what tempted you to kick me in the shin?" Kosho cried gripping his leg.

" You damn well know why!"  
Ah shit, he must have seen me rubbing Roy's leg, looks like I'll have to take a more imperceptible approach Kosho sighed to himself in thought.

" Marth? Why did you kick Kosho? I was enjoying…"

" Enjoying what?" Marth overlapped.

" You know."

" What?"

" Huh?"

" Ah hem, guys I was wondering…. Is it ok if I stay here?"

oooooooooooo

**D-Angel:** It just gets weirder and weirder, though there is actually a plotline somewhere in there. Next chapter, the auditions for new Smashers takes place, and other events occur though I can't remember what they are. Hope you liked anyways, please review and wait patiently for the next chapter.

See ya!

D-Angel-

26/06/05


End file.
